poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A place to Camp
This is how a place to camp goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. pushes a rock blocking the mouth of a cave aside Crash Bandicoot: Do you think that's where Fiona will sleep, Thomas? Thomas: Of course. Matau T. Monkey: You can do better then That.Fiona Princess. Do you think it needs homey touches? Princess Fiona: Absolutely. Like for instance, a door. Crash Bandicoot: Wow! You read her mind, Matau. nods Grimlock: Wow! Matau does know what happens in Shrek's movie. Thomas: And it is getting close to sunset. Matau T. Monkey: Sunset? Thomas: When Fiona changes forms duh. Crash Bandicoot: I think that was Fiona's curse. Thomas: Yes. Anyways, Fiona, you should probably get to sleep. Matau T. Monkey: Good night, Princess Fiona. Princess Fiona: Good night. her new door shut Matau T. Monkey: Crash. I'm not going to ask Fiona for a bedtime story. Thomas: She said good night. Matau T. Monkey: She seems nice like Princess Adagio.Crash Right, Crash? nods. Later that night Grimlock: Matau. Can you tell us about the vision about Ryan transforming into Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Matau T. Monkey: It's a long story, Grimlock. So, I think it's best to leave it until the film ends. Crash Bandicoot: It' s ok. Ryan got the Dazzlings to change their ways. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Crash. Thomas, can you tell the future from the stars? Thomas: The stars don't tell the future, Matau, they tell stories. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. That constellation of stars look like Dark Ryan F-Freeman Matau is talking about. Thomas: Exactly, Crash. The stars are like dot-to-dots. You just connect them up and they make a picture. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. Crash, I know that constellation of stars looks like Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Grimlock: Look! That constellation of stars look like Twilight Sparkle in Alicorn form. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Look. This constellation of stars looks like Ryan as the second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas: Good. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Why is my master wearing a pendant in that constellation of stars? Thomas: I don't think that's Ryan, Matau. I think that's someone else. He looks like Mike, except he's got his hair down over one eye. Matau T. Monkey: Mal! I knew it was him. Thomas: And why is he wearing a Siren pendant? Matau T. Monkey: I think that Mal is an Equestrian Siren. Crash Bandicoot: What makes you think that? Matau T. Monkey: We seen him with this pendant on Cybertron. Grimlock: When did that happen? Crash Bandicoot: After Ryan restored Thomas' memories and we saw Mal with Aria and the Dark Stars. Thomas: Boy, do I remember that. Matau T. Monkey: I remember it now. now an ogre, peaks out at them Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell us about when we were fighting Mal and the Dark Stars? Thomas: Not right now, Crash. Matau T. Monkey: I know Shrek's problem in his movie, Thomas. It's the world that seems to have a problem with Shrek. Thomas: Yeah. People judge him before they even know him. Crash Bandicoot: I know. People take one look at Shrek and it's all Ahh! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly ogre!. Thomas: I guess I know what that feels like. Being judged before being known. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I think Shrek would love Fiona, Thomas. Thomas: True. Grimlock: You got Twilight as your girlfriend, Thomas. Thomas: I know. Matau T. Monkey: At least Aria's pendant hit on the head.his head Ow. Thomas: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe, instead of Master Ryan become one of the Dazzlings as a siren. Thomas: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: We'll have the Dazzlings join us. Thomas: Good plan. Crash Bandicoot: That's a good idea, Matau. At least Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings, right? nods Grimlock: That's what Ryan did in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Thomas: Yeah. Now let's look at the sky. Crash Bandicoot: You know, Matau. Simba's dad told him that the great kings of the past are up there look down on us from those stars. Thomas: Shrek also said that the stars tell stories. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Thomas. Thomas: Like that about the time Twilight became an alicorn. Matau T. Monkey: And that one about the time Sci-Twi and Master Ryan transformed into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: That one is about how Light Cody Fairbrother fights Midnight Sparkle and turns her back to Sci-Twi. Thomas: Oh, yeah. I see it. Grimlock: Matau. What does Light Cody Fairbrother look like? shows them the photo he took Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Cody looks stunning in that form. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I know. Thomas: And look. That tells us about the time the Transformers came to earth. Grimlock: Yeah. I remember it now. At least Light Cody Fairbrother looks like Daydream Shimmer. Thomas: I know. Crash Bandicoot: I hope that there will be a party at Shrek's swamp. Thomas: Yeah. But never mind that now, Crash. on his back Matau T. Monkey: sighs At least I don't have any more visions. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. I get it. This another one of them onion things isn't it? Matau T. Monkey: No, Crash. It's about Master Ryan singing with the Dazzlings. Thomas: Matau. I can handle this. Crash No. It's one of those drop it and leave it alone things. Jessica Fairbrother: Thomas is right, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Then why don't you wanna talk about it? Jessica Fairbrother: Thomas is not talking. Thomas: Jessica, please. Crash Why do you ''want ''to talk about it? Matau T. Monkey: Jessica. Do you know about Kylo Ren? Jessica Fairbrother: Well, we've been rivals for a long time, so, yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Thomas, who has rolled over onto his side So then why are you blocking? Thomas: I'm not blocking. onto his left hand side Crash Bandicoot: Oh, yes, you are. Thomas: Crash. I warning you! Crash Bandicoot: But why does Shrek like his privacy? Just tell me that. Thomas: IT'S BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE WHO JUDGE HIM BEFORE THEY KNOW HIM! OK?! Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Thomas. Matau Matau. Do you got a video of your master and the Dazzlings singing? Matau T. Monkey: It was a vision! You can't take videos of visions. Crash Bandicoot: A least you got one recorded on your IPod in the Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. pulls out his IPod and finds a video. He taps play. Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings start singing Under Our Spell Grimlock: Cool. Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Ryan is a great singer. Matau T. Monkey: I know. Jessica Fairbrother: Why is my grandfather under the Dazzlings' spell? Matau T. Monkey: You know why. Jessica Fairbrother: Yeah. Like my grandfather I like that song. We say "Jump" you say "how high"~ Thomas: Jessica. Jessica Fairbrother: Sorry. Guess this song is catchy. lays back Jessica Fairbrother: The moon looks beautiful. Thomas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I remembered how Ryan and Princess Celestia banished Nightmare Moon to the moon. Thomas: laughs That's a good one. Matau T. Monkey: Can you tell us about it, Crash? Thomas: Now's not the time for stories, Matau. Let's get some sleep. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas.out a sleeping bag and an Adagio Dazzle doll Jessica Fairbrother: Where did you get that? Matau T. Monkey: I bought it at a shop in Duloc. Grimlock: Oh. Crash Bandicoot: I bought two dolls for you and Grimlock, Jessica.Jessica an Aria Blaze doll and a Sonata Dusk doll Thomas: And what do they do? Sit around and do nothing? Crash Bandicoot: Those dolls can talk and their pendants glow like a nightlight. Thomas: Can you demonstrate? Crash Bandicoot: Ok.the Sonata Dusk doll's hand Sonata Dusk Doll: "For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst". Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Let's see what my doll say.the Adagio Dazzle doll's hand Adagio Dazzle Doll: "We've got the music makes you move it, got the song that makes you lose it". Matau T. Monkey: Wow! My doll can sing. I wonder it say something.the Adagio Dazzle doll's hand again Adagio Dazzle Doll: "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet". Jessica Fairbrother: That's good, Matau. Let's see how this one can say something.the Aria Blaze doll's hand Aria Blaze Doll: "I think you're the worst, Sonata". Jessica Fairbrother: Wow! That's awesome! What else does it say?the Aria Blaze doll's hand again Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts